If that Ain't Love
by slytherensangel26
Summary: This is sort of a prelude to the upcoming VDay fic. It's set in the WMS universe and features young Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Even before they became rangers, trouble still had a way of finding them. Pre-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.


**And I'm back. **

**I'd like to give major props to MertMidnightAngel for her awesome beta'ing skills. (Is that even a word?) I royally suck with anything math related, but I've done my best to calculate the year that our trio would be starting middle school. **

**Just one more special note: For anyone who would flame me, telling me that this kind of thing doesn't happen in middle school, let me tell you. I had my share of fights at the school I went to in 6th grade. And my beta has assured me as well what kind of hijink's can happen in school as well. **

**Power Rangers are once again the property of Saban Brands and nothing belongs to me except for OC's and the plot. Other then that, please read and review!**

* * *

**September 5, 1991**

**Stone Canyon Middle School**

Aisha Campbell walked down the halls of the school with both her best friends on either side of her.

It was the first day of middle school and all three of them felt super stoked about this new level of freedom. For the first time, instead of cubby holes they had lockers! Real lockers! With combinations and everything!

On either side of her were her best friends Rocky and Adam. Over the summer since that incident that Aisha had all but shut from her mind, they'd spent every moment possible moment of their time together.

Teaching her to fight...fight like a boy.

Slowly she'd gotten more and more self confidant with every time she'd managed to knock one or both of them on their backs.

She felt more than ready for this new phase in their academics.

Middle School.

She was so ready to get started.

Or so she thought.

Thankfully, their lockers weren't too far from each other. No more than 15 feet from her. When they got to her locker, Aisha put down her yellow canvas back pack and turned to her friends.

"Really guys, I'll be fine. I'm just putting my bag away. What are the chances that something happens here? That gross loser is in jail. He can't get me here. You should get your stuff put away too."

Adam looked at her hesitantly and then looked at Rocky. Neither of them moved and inch.

"Seriously guys, you'll be gone for like two minutes. What could happen?"

Adam looked at her for another brief moment then gave in. "I guess you're right."

Rocky didn't look very convinced but he sighed a moment later. "We won't be far."

As both boys went to put their stuff away, she turned back to her locker, glanced at the slip of paper in her hand and after three attempts managed to put in the right combination.

The locker clicked open and she began to go through her bag, pulling out her Trapper Keeper, and putting her bag in her locker.

She checked everything over, and when satisfied that she had all she needed, she closed her locker...and then froze when she felt someone behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw one of the older kids who had to be an 8th grader in her space.

Rocky herd her gasp first and spun around to see Aisha cringing against her locker.

_Yeah, nothing's gonna happen. I should have waited with her._

At the same moment that he slammed his locker shut he saw that Adam was walking towards their friend. He did the same.

Unfortunately that was the same moment that two of what had to be the jerk's cohorts started crowding their friend. She was looking like a caged bear, scared and angry.

"Isn't this a cute little piece of meat...Sweetheart, wanna catch a movie tonight?" He said leaning way too close to her face. "You won't get anyone better than me at this school."

Aisha closed her eyes and took a deep breath like her friends had taught her to. Then, she opened up her eyes and shook her head. "No thank you. I've got all the best friends I need."

The older kid scoffed at her. "That wasn't a request girlie. I'm looking for a new girl and that's you."

"And I said No!" At the same time she used her Trapper Keeper to push the kid back. One of his friends forcefully ripped it from her hands and threw it on the floor.

Rocky growled as Aisha cringed and he stepped in front of his friend.

"She doesn't want you around. Get a clue already!"

"Who asked you?! This is an A and B conversation. C your way out of it!"

Adam rolled his eyes as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Rocky. "We're her best friends and she said no. Now, back off!"

The bigger kid looked at his friends and then at them. "You planning to make me?"

Adam frowned at Rocky as he opened his mouth.

"Rocky, are you sure this is the best-"

"If that's what it takes. It'll be nothing to take you guys down."

The bully looked at them. "Wait, don't tell me; you're ninja masters...two wussy 10 year olds?"

Rocky wouldn't back down. "Would you like to find out?"

Adam frowned again. The gauntlet was thrown down. He tensed up. He'd back up his best friend no matter what. But that last thing he wanted was a detention on the first day of school.

Well, that, and for Aisha to get hurt. He took a deep breath and then subtly relaxed into a defensive stance. He didn't want to fight, but he was more than prepared to.

The big kid frowned again and then saw one of the teaching assistants headed towards them.

He scowled at Aisha. "Your loss. I can find a better girl then you anywhere, one without your ugly bitch-"

Adam's eyes widened and in the next second Rocky swung his fist hard and then a loud crack was heard.

And silence reined in the hallway as the bully felt his nose. Then he charged at Rocky.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the kids as a large crowd formed around the combatants.

Adam sighed.

He really didn't want to fight...but his best friend had thrown the first punch. So he jumped into the fray.

The fight seemed to go on for several long minutes. And then it was over as several strong arms pried the kids apart. Rocky was still swinging and accidentally caught the janitor holding him in the arm.

He winced. "Easy, son. Relax."

Adam's head cleared a few seconds before that as another adult held him back. He had a shiner, he was sure of it. But still he looked over his shoulder to see Aisha being gently talked to by Ryan Steele, one of the older students at Master Mason's dojo that worked part time as a teaching assistant. He was a trusted adult so Adam felt relaxed enough to focus on himself...at least for a moment.

Then he saw the principle walking towards him.

_Great._

Mr. Collins, whom they met at registration, sighed. He was a middle aged gentleman with brown hair that was slowly graying. He gave them all looks of disappointment before he spoke to the others.

"I was really hoping there would be no fights on the first day of the semester, but that's just a pipe dream it seems. Ryan, would you please escort the 6th graders to the nurse's office and see that they're checked over?"

Then he looked at the janitor. "I'm sorry you have to clean up so early in the day, Mr. Kinderson."

"It ain't nothing sir. I'll take care of everything here."

The principle looked at them all again and shook his head. "I don't tolerate fighting in my school. I don't care why. All 5 of you boys have detention. And I'll be calling your parents now."

Adam bowed his head. Dammit. He was grounded now.

"One dentition, well worth it!" Rocky said defiantly. "Anything to keep those sexist losers away from my girlfriend!" The principle had turned to leave but now he looked back at Rocky and quirked an eyebrow.

"Rocky, shut up." Adam said softly. "You're gonna make it worse for us!"

That was the moment that the angry haze cleared from Rocky's mind and he realized what had just occurred.

He looked across the hall to where Aisha was being led away.

The principle was looking between them thoughtfully. "We'll talk about this in my office Mr. De Santos. Mr. Park, I want you there as well."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Mason rubbed his forehead and then walked away.

The two friends didn't say anything while being led to the nurse's office.

They got there just as Aisha lay down on the cot farthest away from them. The nurse, a kindly lady in her late 30's with shoulder length blonde hair said something to Aisha and then moved towards them.

"A fight and I haven't even had my coffee yet."

Rocky still looked really angry. But Adam was in peace maker mode. "I'm sorry Ma'am. But Rocky's my best friend and I couldn't let him get in trouble alone. That other jerk shouldn't have called our friend...that ...bad name."

"I see. It was the...w word?"

"Yes ma'am"

The nurse frowned and muttered under her breath. "Damn Neo..." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "It's good that Aisha has such good friends to stand up for her."

Adam winced as she pulled a pen light out of her white coat and shined it in both eyes. She tisked and then turned off the light and looked over her shoulder.

"You're here just in time Kaitlin. We've had our first fight of the year. Please get an ice pack for Mr. Park and a hot cloth."

"Yes Ma'am."

Next, she moved over to Rocky who still hadn't spoken a word. "I need you to take a deep breath for me. Mr. De Santos." Rocky still frowned but he did as he was asked as the Nurse, (they would all later call her Nurse Jackie) gave him a thorough once over. "You seem to have gotten off easier than your friends. You seem to have the beginnings of a bruise on your cheek."

"He got in one good hit. I pounded him into the ground."

At that Kaitlin looked up as she applied the ice back to Adam's face. "I sure hope it was worth the cost."

Rocky looked at Aisha.

"She is. Every bit of it."


End file.
